


no apologies for being

by idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Glitter, Multi, Pride, lots of glitter in honor of Noah, theres a gatekeeping asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo/pseuds/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo
Summary: "It’s a warm summer day and there’s a pride parade and everyone is wearing the smallest amount of clothes possible, and covered in glitter."or, the gangsey (+ a gatekeeping asshole) at pride





	no apologies for being

**Author's Note:**

> set myself the challenge to write something in the twenty minutes before leaving today, only made minor changes when i got home, this is the result.
> 
> title from alessia cara's wild things

It’s a warm summer day and there’s a pride parade and everyone is wearing the smallest amount of clothes possible, and covered in glitter.

Gansey’s gone to get food for them because they’re spoiled brats who don’t want to get it themselves and Blue and Henry are bouncing to someone’s playlist that, to Henry’s joy, contains only Madonna songs. And they’re holding hands and grinning and Henry’s hair is starting to flop in the heat of the sun and the bridge of Blue’s nose is covered in freckles just as her hair is in glitter.

And Henry can’t keep himself from kissing her right then and they keep swaying back and fro and then they’re both smiling and their foreheads are pressed together as they enjoy each other’s closeness.

And there’s an asshole wearing rainbow suspenders and no shirt who sees them in their embrace and when they break apart to continue dancing he goes up to them.

“I’m sorry, but this is a gay pride parade. Straight couples can fuck off.”

And they exchange a look of utmost annoyance and Blue’s just about to start telling the guy her two cents when there’s an arm put around each of their waists and the smell of peppermint against their cheeks as someone presses a kiss there. And Gansey with his politician’s son’s smile stares down the asshole.

“Is there a problem here?”

The asshole stutters and plays with his rainbow suspenders.

“I just – I thought they were a straight couple and – this is a gay pride after all!”

And Gansey stays calm and collected and his smile doesn’t waver.

“I thought this was a celebration of acceptance? What if one of them was bi? Or asexual? Or what if you misgender someone?”

And the asshole doesn’t know how to answer and huffs and turns and runs off to someone wearing rainbow trousers, probably.

And Gansey nods to himself and hands Blue the food he got and while she digs in Henry pulls him close and plants a kiss on him and there’s laughter and handholding and happiness.

And later they run into Adam and Ronan and Adam is wearing a shirt with a horrible pun about bisexuality and Ronan is in all black, of course, and earlier a girl with blue lipstick and a miniskirt painted a rainbow flag on his cheek and Adam’s hair is covered in glitter but Ronan can’t pretend to be annoyed with all the happy people around him.

And they dance, Blue and Adam whirling around to upbeat songs, and Blue tries to convince Ronan to teach her an Irish dance and they’re all high on sugar and the heat.

And then later, when the sun isn’t as scalding but Blue is still shining brightly, a girl with pink hair and piercings up her ear asks her if she wants to leave the boys and join her for some fun. And Blue blushes and mutters about how she’s here with her two boyfriends even though they’re making out without her right now, and the girl smiles and tells her that if she changes her mind, she should look for her.

And Ronan teases her relentlessly about it and Henry can’t stop giggling and Blue looks incredibly smug and then decides that now’s the time to start counting Adam’s freckles and Ronan tells her it’s hopeless, believe me, I’ve tried.


End file.
